The Little Wilson
by neptuneskiff
Summary: What will happen when Wilson's sister moves to town, with an eye on a man she'd had a crush on when she was young.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

She was leaning against James' car waiting for him. She didn't dare go into the hospital and risk running into 'him'. She wasn't ready. She was scared? She'd admit it. He's the one person she wasn't in control around and she had trouble dealing with being that vulnerable.

She smiled as she watched her brother exit the hospital. It was 7:45pm. James was nothing if not predictable. He'd probably been cleared to leave hours earlier free of the crazy schedules that plagued those who weren't attendings or department heads. Leaving at 7:45 assured that he'd miss a domestic dinner with his wife so he spent time doing more work.

Sarah watched as he discreetly flipped open his cell checking for missed calls he'd ignored throughout the day. He hadn't yet spotted her. She saw his face change the moment he did catch her in his sight. The grin spread freely over his features and his pace quickened.

He had her in his arms before he spoke. "Sar, hey you okay?"

Sarah had expected that. The first thing he'd assume was something was going on when she showed up unannounced. Of course he was right but she wasn't ready to talk about it so she lied.

"Everything's good, can't a girl just miss her big brother?" She prompted.

"Of course. I'll ask again later." He said sensing her slight withdrawal. He'd gotten good at reading people's emotions working in the oncology department and he did know his sister.

"You drive or take the bus?" He asked.

"Bus." She answered.

He was never sure what was going on with her. Sarah had always been good at holding things close to her chest. She was turning thirty this year but had yet to settle down. She wasn't flighty, how would he put it? She only did what she liked doing spent time with the people she chose. This dictated her unconventional life up till now.

She'd gone to Cornell's Hotel School then switched to studying psychology and counseling focusing on kids. After that program was completed she turned down quite a few job offers to take a job as a tour manager in Europe for a few years.

The ride was silent and Wilson allowed her the reprieve. He knew an inquisition would get him no where till she was ready to share.

"Where's my current sister in-law?" She asked following him into the house.

"Julie's at her friends." He told her.

"How long?" She asked with a look.

"Two weeks." He admitted how long they'd been apart.

"James." She started.

"Don't. You were the one who just showed up here." Wilson told her.

"I decided my life needed a change. I need to settle down." She started and saw the confused look on his face. "My friend got me an offer of the head counselor position at the Department of Visiting and International Students here at Princeton." She told him.

"Do you want it? What happened to London and Henry?" He asked.

"I don't know, yes, maybe. I told you that wasn't serious. I never really fell for him. He on the other hand wanted more." She said.

"Sarah you need to..." He started when she cut him off abruptly knowing where he was going with that line of thought.

"Don't you dare say it. I'll leave right now." She warned her brother dead serious about the consequences of bringing that subject up. "And I'm not a 19 year old kid anymore."

"That's the point. Things change people change and not just you." He said then decided it would be safer to let the subject drop. After a pause. "You're gonna take the job. I know you've already decided or you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah I have a lunch meeting tomorrow to confirm. I'd start first of the month. The moneys good and I also get a moving allowance." She told him.

"It'll be a big change from the life you are used to." He warned her since a University Counselor and European Tour Organizer were vastly different.

"You're the one who said time changes everyone priorities and goals change." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Sarah." He warned.

"James I love you. You are my favorite family member and until Peter comes back from Australia my best friend so please accept I'm almost thirty and completely independent." She said.

"You're also young and still the most beautiful girl in the world. So I have to continue to exercise my older brother duties." He informed her.

"Well in that case you wanna chaperone me on a trip to a Princeton bar? I have to acquaint myself with the area and find out which bars feature a clientele who aren't university students." She said.

"Sure." He decided he didn't have anything keeping him at home. Just then the phone started ringing. "Let me get this," he said.

"Hello… no… how did you… I do not… fine… Just about to go out… Not a good idea… No Julie's not back…" He turned to glance at Sarah who was watching his bothered glance intently. "Fine…Flannigan's." He sounded defeated when he hung up the phone.

"He's coming." She said hiding all emotion from her comment.

"Yeah. Let's go he'll bitch if we don't get a booth." Wilson said.

She followed her brother into the pub and smiled at the interior. It was all wood it reminded her of its real Irish counterparts till she noticed the glasses were shorter than the pints she was used to.

She stopped at the bar when she noticed James head for the last empty booth. When she got the bartenders attention she ordered. "A Guinness and a Yuengling, start a tab." She said handing over a credit card.

"You new in town?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah so this place full of regulars?" She asked.

"It is. I'm Douglas and you came in with the good Dr. Wilson so the Guinness must be your drink of choice." He said.

"That it is. Sarah." She offered her hand to Douglas he looked about her age and was tall, built, and very blonde. Wishing she was more attracted and could rid herself of the yard stick that she'd established years ago she smiled.

"Thanks I see you met Doug I swear that man has worked here forever." James smiled when she got back.

Her attention was drawn to the door like a moth to a flame when it opened again. In walked Dr. Gregory House he gave a nod to Douglas at the bar and headed over to the wall with booths. He showed no reaction to seeing Wilson sitting across from his sister.

He chose to sit next to Sarah rather than Wilson and picked up his drink to take a sip after a waitress dropped it off. A neat scotch like clock work.

"So the Little Wilson is in town. You forgot to tell me." House said with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Caught me by surprise too." Wilson told him.

"Scoot over." He said to Wilson then propped his leg up on the seat across from him.

"It's good to see you again Gregory." She grinned watching him wince at the use of his full first name.

"Ouch. Upset at the Little Wilson comment?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"I'm not so little anymore." She said and Wilson mentally groaned.

Sarah may have been a skinny teen when House first met her but he's seen her since. She's been grown a woman with a full body slender with all the right curves and wild wavy almost black dark hair for a while. Wilson had always been serious when he made the most beautiful girl comment. Sarah was a natural beauty she never bothered with much make up just lip-gloss and the occasional eye shadow. She was wearing a black skirt and tawny v neck shirt that accented both her eyes and her breasts.

"No indeed you are not. Hell you've got all the goods a man lusts for." He said looking at Wilson instead of her. Watching the brother's eyes darken he wasn't sure if it was anger or protectiveness but it was amusing either way.

"I like to think so. I heard about your leg, I'm sorry. Though I never thought of a man wielding a cane as sexy before. It adds character." She said brazenly.

"And inhibits movement." He added coldly.

"I'm moving to town." She announced moving to a gentler topic.

"Don't expect a party." House said and Sarah grinned not bothered by his cold brush offs. She had no idea why but they amused her always had.

"Actually James said I should expect house warming baked goods from you, brownies?" She shot back and he turned to look at her for a minute.

"You got a place?" Wilson asked. She definitely hadn't mentioned that when he'd driven her back to his place earlier.

"I forgot to mention that?" She quipped.

"She always was a brat." House said to Wilson.

"I'm renting a town house on Eisenhower," She told them at that House turned to look at her once again.

And Wilson knew why. House lived on Eisenhower literally around the corner from a row of townhouses. She ignored the looks and finished her beer catching Douglas's eye to signal for another.

She steered the conversation to their recent cases and kept it off herself. A while late she pulled the tired card and told them she was heading home.

"I'll drop you off." Wilson said.

"No allow me the Little Wilson here does live right around the corner." House said with an obviously fake grin.

"I'll stop by after lunch." She said to her brother letting him know she'd be fine.

In the car she'd hoped for the comfortable silence she'd had with her brother earlier. Especially since she seemed to have a problem around House, she was a superb liar creating realistic stories on a whim usually just telling people what they wanted or needed to hear. A talent that had always abandoned her when dealing with Gregory House. Maybe that was the discovery that first drew her young 16 year old attentions to the man. An attraction that she obviously hadn't been able to escape.

"So you're working at the university?" He asked.

"Starting the beginning of next month." She told him. "And till then just moving in and bothering you and James." She admitted.

"Yippee." He said gleefully mimicking the response of a young boy. "As long as you stick with the v-necks and skirts."

"You should see some of the clothes... shit." She exclaimed suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

"What?" he asked.

"My key is at James'." She suddenly remembered.

"Landlord." He suggested.

"It's past midnight." She groaned genuinely.

After a long silence, "You can stay in my guest room and get it in the morning." He suggested honestly not wanting to drive all the way to Wilson's now.

"Thanks." She said. The shyness she usually suppressed returning at the thought of spending the night at House's place.

When they got back to his place he told her to lock the door and went to get her a t-shirt to sleep in. He brought her shirt with a picture of the Death Star on it.

"Lovely." She said with a grin.

"Wanna sleep without it? Oh on that thought give it back." He said but she turned to go get changed.

She came back into the hall after having changed out of her skirt and top putting on the t-shirt that skimmed her lower thighs and draped over her now free breasts outlining them a bit.

He froze his eyebrows lifting when she reappeared in the hall. "Thanks for this." She said.

"There are extra toiletries in the bathroom under the sink." He said finally.

"I always knew you were a big softy." She said in response to his matter of fact if not distant tone and went to use the bathroom.

When she had gone he closed his eyes reaching down to give his hard on a soothing stroke. Christ he could not just get an erection because Wilson's sister was wearing his shirt and practically just his shirt. She was gorgeous and was not a kid anymore by any standards.

The next morning House was wearing a towel using one hand to brace against the counter and the other to brush his teeth when the door opened.

Sarah stood there in his shirt holding a towel and just stared at him.

The muscles in his arm flexed as he used it to hold up his body giving his leg a break. His bare chest was broad and dusted with dark hairs and his stomach flat with more hair trailing into the towel.

She couldn't tear her gaze away. She wasn't sure how long they both stood there silently. He rinsed and spit she didn't move. She fisted her hands as she felt them get itchy and achy marking the beginning of her physical symptoms of desire.

House wiped his mouth and turned to her, her nipples now clearly puckered against the t-shirt for him to see. Her breathing slow and her hands tense. He knew what that all meant. He walked to stand in front of her and when her eyes shut his hand traced up her thigh under the shirt and toward her center. His fingers slipped past her panties and her body quivered and he felt her squeeze her thighs together as he explored her wet outer lips. Then as if her moan was his link to sanity he pulled back and walked out of the doorway leaving the bathroom for her.

"Greg." She said.

"I'm leaving in 25 minutes so be ready if you don't want to walk." He said closing his bedroom door.

She closed the bathroom door and leaned her head against it for a moment before rushing to get ready.

She was following him out the door 20 minutes later and neither of them had spoken. The whole drive remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

After lunch Sarah walked into her brother's office. When she noticed it empty she took the opportunity to crash on his couch to catch up on the sleep. She'd tossed and turned most of the night her thoughts stuck on House and his proximity.

She was startled awake when the door slammed. There stood James and a handsome doctor.

"Sar this is Dr. Eric Foreman. Foreman this is my little sister Sarah." James Wilson introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Sarah said standing up smoothing her hair.

"Yes it is. Do you live around here?" He asked her.

"Actually I just moved to town. I got a job at the University." She told him.

"Well then I assume I'll be seeing you around." Foreman said with a smile.

"Definitely." She said. After Dr. Foreman left she turned her attention to Wilson.

"How did your meeting go?" He asked her.

"It went well everyone seemed nice." She told him thinking back to the meeting she'd had over at the University before lunch.

"You're positive that you're staying?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to get a car. I was thinking about a bike or moped though." She said.

"This isn't Europe." James said.

"I know but I always swore I'd get one when I settled down. I can always rent a car when I have to travel far. Or borrow one of my big brothers'." She smiled.

"You really are going to kill me." He said.

"No just make your life interesting. For traveling from my place to work or around town the moped is fine." She argued.

"Get another car too. You'll be glad in the winter" He said knowing she could afford it.

"Fine." She gave in.

"You didn't come for your keys till this morning." He mentioned. She'd hoped he'd forgotten about that and everything that went along with it.

"It was late last night and he would've had to drive back across town." She said stiffly.

"Sarah." James started.

"It was nothing. Jesus James. Greg has a guest room. He knows you're my brother. If things had to be hard enough." She let the last few words slip in frustration.

"Don't do this. It's not a game for either of you. You could have any guy." He said.

"And yet I don't want any guy." She said getting mad. She couldn't help it.

"Sarah..." He started again.

"Fuck you." She said and slammed out of his office grabbing her cell and keys from his table.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

Sarah bumped into someone on the way out of her brother's office.

"Sorry." She said looking up at a girl who seemed about her age. A doctor, she could tell by the lab coat. The girl was a little shorter than her with lighter hair pulled back.

"Oh no I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Dr. Allison Cameron said.

"Trust me I slammed out of James office and would've hit whoever was out here." Sarah told her apologetically. "I'm Sarah Wilson. If you know James the bloke is my brother."

"I do. I'm a member of Dr. House's staff. Allison." She introduced herself.

"It's good to meet you knowing a girl in town could come in handy." Sarah said.

"Did you just move here?" Allison Cameron asked her.

"Yesterday." She told her.

They chatted a moment and exchanged numbers both glad to have a new girlfriend.

Sarah made one more stop before leaving, to Diagnostic Medicine. She passed a conference room where she noticed Eric Foreman and a blonde man both sitting with their feet up on the table reading medical journals. She kept going and turned into House's office where she noticed him playing his gameboy.

"Afternoon Gregory." She said walking in. When he didn't acknowledge her she grabbed his game boy and watched his face contort in anger. "Get over it there's a pause button." She told him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? You do realize my time at work is worth a lot of money." He said.

"And after hours?" She asked her eyebrows rising.

"Jimmy would kick my ass the leg gives him an advantage." House said with a calm gaze.

Sarah smiled showing a slight dimple, "My money would still be on you."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh you mean now? Just thought I'd stop by to brighten your day." She said with a little laugh.

"Sarah." He warned and she bit her bottom lip. Him saying her name in that tone shot heat through her stomach as opposed to the wince that was generated when James did the same.

It was those uncontrolled responses she had to him that wouldn't let her move on.

"I'll see you later." Sarah said turning to leave and he just watched her. It was a few minutes after she left that he threw a ball at the glass wall of the conference room when he realized she'd stolen his game boy.

Foreman and Chase came in the room a little later.

"You know Sarah Wilson?" Foreman asked.

"Jimmy has been my friend for while." House said dryly.

"Is she married?" Foreman asked.

"Ok if you are gonna ask me a question don't make it one that can be answered with a glance at the girls hand. It just lowers my opinion of your brain capacity." House retorted.

"I was distracted." Foreman said.

"Wilson would kick your ass." House told him roughly.

"He introduced us." Foreman told him.

"So why are you talking to me?" House threw back dismissingly.

That evening House was playing his piano nursing a drink. There was a knock on his door. He chose to ignore it. "Go away." But the knocking continued. He cursed and got up grabbing his cane to answer the door.

Sarah was standing there with a brown bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

"When one doesn't answer the door it's usually a sign to go away." House scolded her.

"Oh I heard you playing and assumed you couldn't hear me." She said ignoring his attitude.

"If you are here to return my game hand it over and go home." House said.

"I ordered Chinese and went a little overboard want some?" She asked matter a factly.

"How convenient. Listen to me Sarah go share with Jimmy or your new friends who all happen to work for me." House said coldly. She ignored him walking into his house. She headed over to the couch settling in pulling two cartons out of the bag and placing the rest on the table.

"Can I get a beer?" She asked.

He sighed and went to grab some drinks. He sat down next to her handing over chopsticks and grabbing a carton out of the bag for himself.

"This can't become a habit." He said defeated.

"I do eat dinner most nights." She said.

"Nothing's going to happen here." He told her referring to the two of them.

"Why can't we just eat?" She asked.

"Cause Wilson is my best friend." He said.

"And he's my brother. So what?" Sarah said getting pissed. "It's not my fault."

"Where's my game boy?" He asked.

"In my pocket." She said tapping the back of her jeans.

"You're sitting on it?" House asked sounding appalled.

"You want it?" She asked and he gave her an annoyed look. "One kiss." She said boldly and he froze.

"Sarah." He warned.

"You're not involved." She said.

"I have a duckling with an infatuation. She's older than you." He said.

"Would you rather she be here?" Sarah asked prepared for any answer prepared to leave if he said yes.

"Give me back my game." He said.

"Answer the question Greg." She said her face devoid of emotion.

"No." He finally said.

She put down her food and took his out of his hands to place on the table.

She pulled his Clash t-shirt over his head. He was surprised but didn't try to stop her. Then he just watched her as she pulled her own red top off next.

He started to say something but she put a finger to his lips and he let her. She laid back and pulled him down over her. Her hands going to unsnap her bra and he pulled it off of her filling his hands with her before his lips descended on hers.

His phone started ringing but they both ignored it. Her hands were in his hair and their tongues dueling. Her legs were locked around his conscious of his right thigh his erection evident against her stomach. Her hands were pulling him closer going into the back of his pants.

A message was left that neither of them heard then his beeper was going off. "Fuck it." He groaned feeling her withdrawal. But she pushed him off her anyway knowing if his beeper and phone were both going off at night it was important, he was a doctor.

He was holding himself up with his arms looking down at her.

"You gotta go." She said though her hands were still moving on his ass.

He leaned down and nipped at her breast burying his face there for a minute before getting up slowly.

She moved to sit up and grabbed his shirt to pull over her head.

"Get a clean one you're going into work." She said and he stalked off.

She was still on his couch when he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

He got back five hours later it was after two in the morning. He cursed when he found his house empty. He hadn't really expected her to wait for him and wasn't sure if he wanted her to. Then he grabbed the note on this bed.

_Didn't know if I should stay- I'll put the decision in your hands. 425 Eisenhower Ave. I taped a key to the back of the mail slot._

He crumbled up the note and threw it at the table and went to his own bedroom deciding to just forget about what had happened earlier.

An hour later he left his house and walked less than three blocks to 425 Eisenhower Ave.

He locked the door behind him pocketing the key and turned off the porch light. He slowly limped up the stairs trying not to make too much noise. He found her room and saw her sleeping in bed. He closed the door and put his beeper on her dresser before stripping off his clothes leaving him in just boxers. He popped two pills to let him sleep through the night and got into her bed. He didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. He moved close to Sarah spooning her body with his own sighing at the contact and felt her snuggle against him.

Sarah woke up in the early morning still not fully adjusted yet to the time change. She'd come from the UK just two days ago. She smiled when she felt warm and closed her eyes again basking in House's warmth. She turned in his arms wanting to feel the morning wood she had noticed against a more sensitive place and her legs locked around him. Her face was buried in his neck and she let a contented sleep overwhelm her.

House woke up at 6 am as he did everyday and decided to shower here then just stop by to change real fast at his own place.

He left her sleeping and got to work before 8am wide awake.

The day went slowly he was surprised when Sarah didn't stop by. She instead spent the day car shopping. She decided to go simple with a civic hybrid, a hunter green ex model.

The whole team was going out to Flannigan's that night and Wilson gave Sarah a call to meet them.

She walked in sure she was ahead of them since they were gonna leave at 8 and it was just 8pm now. A long day hence the evening out.

She stopped at the bar.

"Sarah." Douglas greeted her.

"Nice memory." She smiled.

"You alone tonight?" He asked.

"No I'm just early meeting my brother and House and his staff." She told him.

"Oh grab the large round booth in the back." Douglas told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'll bring over some drinks." He told her and she smiled heading to the back.

Douglas came over a few minutes later with a tray. She grabbed one of the Guinness's and he sat down across from her. "Want some company till they get here it's not fun to wait alone?"

"Sure, can you?" She asked.

He smiled, "I can, and it was my grandfather's pub. He passed two years ago willing it to me."

"Sorry." She said.

"So no ring. Should I take that as a green light?" He asked warmly looking at her hand.

"Not right now. I'm working on something." She told him.

"Friends it is. I've worked here since I was a kid I know more gossip than anyone else in town and haven't really had the chance to share it lately." Douglas offered his hand.

She offered her own with a grin. "Sounds good to me."

"So is he coming tonight?" Douglas asked and she knew he was referring to the man she was interested in.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Let me guess Robert Chase, it's the accent." He said.

"Nope I actually haven't met him yet." She told him.

"You're Sarah Wilson so that narrows it down further. Foreman or House?" He asked and at her guilty look he had her answer and broke into laughter.

"Stop laughing. I met him almost 15 years ago when I was a 16 year old kid and I've seen him a few times since then." She spilled to him.

"Ah a longing that lasts." He smirked.

"Shut up." She laughed. "My brother knows I've always liked him. I know it could be a bad idea but I can't help it. I've tried. I've had relationships but they don't work I can't seem to emotionally commit. God I'm fucked up." She said.

"No I understand that. I'll tell you a secret. He has an appeal to women his honesty or gruffness who knows? The good Dr. Cameron has a thing for him too. Though I swear Chase has had the hots for her since day one not to mention some looks coming towards her from your brother's direction." Douglas told her.

"For me I think its cause I can't lie to him and he makes me ache." She admitted she really liked Douglas.

"He's a good man. He was my grandfather's doctor for his last ten years." Douglas told her.

"God it's so nice to be able to say it out loud." She said.

"Be careful though he's become harder over the past five years." He said getting up. "How about you stop by for lunch tomorrow I make a killer seafood chowder?"

"I'll be here. Thanks Douglas." She said glad to have a friend outside of the hospital and they exchanged numbers.

A minute later they all came in and spread around the booth she kept an end until House told her to scoot over. He needed to stretch his leg out. They wrapped around the booth; House- Sarah- Foreman- Wilson- Cameron- Chase.

"Drinks already. We should invite Sarah every time." Foreman smiled.

"Thank Douglas." She told him.

"I'm Robert Chase." Chase introduced himself since no one else had.

"Sarah." She offered with a smile. Her foot hooked around House's ankle under the table. He showed no reaction.

She was about to ask about the emergency from last night then realized the implications of that question. Instead she just sat back and finished her beer listening to the conversations around her.

"I'm starving does anyone else want food?" Foreman asked.

"I was gonna get nachos." Wilson said.

"It looks crowded you guys should just go up to order." Cameron suggested standing up so they could get out.

"More drinks." Sarah said to Wilson.

That left House- Sarah- Chase- Cameron alone in the booth. They were sitting basically across from each other. Sarah took advantage of the situation and reached for House's hand under the table entwining her fingers with his he drew circles on her sensitive palms. An action that stopped the minute that Wilson and Foreman came back.

Two hours later Chase and Cameron suggested they head to a club they knew.

"We have to be at work tomorrow." Wilson said.

"And if you go to sleep now you won't want to wake up anymore than if you go to sleep in a couple of hours." Chase said.

Now they were standing against a bar at Max's, a club by the hospital. Cameron talked Wilson into dancing with her while Foreman and Chase both ran into girls to dance with.

"Dance with me." Sarah turned toward House.

"I don't dance." House said motioning with his cane.

"Come on dancing here requires you staying on your feet and leaning against a girl who's rubbing against you." She said.

"We could do that elsewhere and not have to stand up." House pointed out.

"Chicken." She taunted him.

Eventually she led him out to the dance floor and had him wrap one arm around her lower back while he kept the other on his cane. She wrapped her arms around his neck so her chest rubbed against him as they swayed slowly.

His eyes were closed he finally let himself relax enjoying the movement. It was interrupted when Chase tapped on his shoulder.

"Go away." He said when he turned to look at him.

"Just wanted a chance to dance with Sarah." Chase said as if that would clarify things for House and change his mind.

"Actually I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said leaving both men on the dance floor and saw Wilson shoot the two men a look. House lifted his hands as if to proclaim his innocence and went back to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

"Given up on dancing?" Sarah asked coming up behind House and leaning over his shoulder to talk to him.

"My partner got run off to the toilets." He reminded her.

"Maybe she was hoping you would follow." Sarah let slip out softly.

"Then she forgot that her partner is a respectable man who doesn't meet trollops by the toilets." He retorted.

"Ouch." She said. "Well if I can't score with the guy I want I might as well head home." She said as arms wrapped around him from behind her hands explored over his shirt.

"We can't do this here." He said pulling away.

"Are you kidding me?" She sighed. "Forget it." She said pushing past him to leave frustrated,

"I'm gonna give Sarah a ride home." House said as he caught up to her when she was passing Wilson.

"No he's not I'll see myself home." She said storming off. She didn't have a good reason to get mad but she snapped. Maybe she was just impatient and could've waited but she was sick of holding back.

Wilson gave House a stormy look then turned to Sarah. "I have my car…" He started to offer her a ride home but she cut him off.

"It's not necessary I can get a cab. There's a line of them outside." She said walking away from him.

"Sarah." He called but she kept going.

It wasn't 30 minutes later when she heard knocking on her door. She opened it assuming it was James coming to check up on her since she did head out alone. She just stood quietly when it was Greg House on the other side.

"Checking to make sure you got home." He said.

"I do have a phone." She told him.

"I don't have the number." House reminded her.

"Yeah I'm safe, goodnight." She said closing the door. But he caught it with his cane and she let him push it back open and walk inside.

"I don't know what you want from me." He said seriously.

"Me you've been trying to seduce me since I got to town and I finally stopped fighting so you should count it a success." She said with a serious look.

"Seduced you?" He asked completely thrown.

She laughed. It was so ridiculous she was surprised he'd wanted to come in the way she'd been acting but she decided what the hell he had come over.

"Well you look at me with your cloudy blue eyes and talk to me. I don't know your voice just makes my blood heat up. Whenever you touch me I can't think of anything else." She told him.

"I'm a cranky old man." He said simply frowning down at her.

"You are a sarcastic bastard and you're also adorable." She admitted.

"You're young and beautiful and could have practically any guy you wanted." He said.

"Fuck you." She said then continued. "Why can't you believe that it's you I want? You are tall, handsome, rich, smart, shit. Always have been." She said.

"You were in high school when you first met me." He said.

"It was more than ten years ago." She reminded him.

"I was athletic." He said.

"Hey let me tell you what we started doing last night…" She started.

"I walk with a cane." He cut her off.

"And you make it sexy. I'm sorry you got hurt. You're life's different it sucks- don't push me away too cause fuck I don't need a damn tri-athlete." She tried to explain.

"I can't do this." House said before turning and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

He had walked out.

She didn't know how to take it. She couldn't give up. She finally was sure of something in her life. After the past couple days she knew it was him

She wanted Greg House in her life and she didn't have one doubt.

Shit she was scared and it would be an adventure or just plain hard. They'd already both done good jobs trying to mess things up. But she knew she'd never be satisfied with anyone else.

Fuck. She thought. He wasn't ready. Well neither was she. Sometimes you don't get to plan everything out. Anyway it didn't matter she wasn't willing to give him time to get used to the idea when she knew she wasn't. So an hour later she went out the door.

She knocked for five minutes before he came to answer it just in his boxers.

"I left my key at James'." She said using the excuse that had first brought them together and walked right in heading to his bedroom.

"Sarah." He said in a serious voice as she grabbed one of his t-shirts and went into the bathroom to change.

"I know. I know. You don't want me here. But I don't want to fall asleep without you- so too bad." She said and climbed into his bed. He stood there for a moment staring at her before he got in bed behind her and moved to spoon her body with his and felt her relax against him.

"This is a bad idea." He said.

"No it's not." She said rolling to face him. "It's not bad to spend time with people who make you happy." She said.

"Who said you make me feel that way?" He replied.

"You haven't but I'm patient as long as I don't have to stay away. I'm sure once you feel comfortable you won't fight it so hard." Cupping him as she annunciated the last word.

"Oh hell." He said thinking he could regret this later and gave in to what they both seemed to want. He pushed against her and she moved closer pressing her body against his.

"I need you." She said.

"You want me." He groaned.

"No. This is where we are having problems." She said as she rolled to straddle his waist and lean down close. "Well not here." She said feeling him against her. "Oh god." She said grinding against him till he grabbed her waist stilling her. He was still pressing against her and she just pressed harder.

"You need me too and it scares you and that's why you can't stay away." She said.

"Maybe I just can't resist a hot body." He said rocking gently against her.

"You could have any number of them. Even you aren't self destructive enough to mess around with your best friends little sister if you can help it." She said.

"Says who?" He shot back his hands all over her.

"Me." She tells him lifting up to push down her underwear. He pulls the t-shirt over her head leaving her naked on him, "Your boxers." She all but begged.

When she felt his cock hard against her center the first time she groaned, "Oh fuck, kiss me Greg." She said leaning her head down and their mouths met and tongues tangoed instantly they were going at each other as he pushed inside of her. She was tight. He realized she must not be too experienced and he instantly gentled his movements. "Harder." She said breaking away from his lips for a second and pushing down.

This time when she woke up his arms were around her and they were both naked. Condom wrappers were on the floor and his pills spilled on the night table. She smile remembering the night and feeling familiar aches then went back to sleep.

She woke up again and House was staring at her. "What?"

"You are beautiful." He said seriously. She laughed at that.

"And you are adorable." She grinned.

"You smile too much." He said with a scowl as if he'd just remembered to throw up his guard.

"Only around you." Sarah said kissing his neck ignoring his attempt at shifting the mood.

"James isn't going to take kindly to this. Hell I'm not sure how I'm taking it." He said.

"Well you've finally succeeded in seducing me." She said with a look. A second later he had her on her back.

"You need medication." He said simply looking down at her.

"Ha. I can just steal some of yours." She said reaching onto the night table for one of his white pills.

His hand swatted hers away scolding. "Hands off." Then he rolled over, "I'm going back to sleep it's early and I'm too nice in the mornings waking up with a warm woman against me."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's not a mistake." She said snuggling against him only his boxers between them now. He'd pulled them back on when he'd gotten his pills earlier.

"I'm not a cuddler." He said.

"Liar." She said kissing his neck. He rolled over so he was laying over her once again. He felt her hands go to the waist of his boxers pushing them down.

"Hey hey hey." He scolded as he lifted his hips to help her.

"I just want to stay here all day." She said.

"You are far too mushy to be sharing a bed with me." He said.

"To bad I don't want to share it with anyone else." She said nestling against him.

When he woke up he was alone and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. What the fuck was he going to do? She's too young for him and far too much for him to handle. Well hell that's probably not true and it would be fun. But she was too young he couldn't tie her down. But then she didn't seem to need strings to stick herself to him.

He went to work and the day went by fine he was successful at avoiding Wilson. He did however have to do so by seeing patients. He must be losing it. He hadn't laughed in Cameron's face when she volunteered to do the oncology consult that was requested after lunch. Especially after listening to Chase and Foreman's conversation that morning about how Cameron and Wilson had been heavy on the dance floor before Foreman made sure she got home.

House got home that evening earlier than usual and flopped on the couch to turn on the TV. He got bored fast wondering when they started to play the same Firefly episode two days in a row. He switched on a jazz music channel and grabbed his whiskey. He contemplated cooking up some dinner but in the end couldn't be bothered. Though he had spent a good five minutes contemplating how good some of his roasted teriaki stir fry would be but filled up his glass instead.

It was ten and he didn't know what he was waiting up for. Well maybe he did but he wouldn't admit it to himself. When a loud banging sounded on the door just moments after he'd given up on her for the night he was ready for a fight.

"Go away!" He yelled. But the banging continued. Eventually Sarah sat down against the door and a minute later she slipped a note under it.

House's curiosity got the better of him when he saw the paper and he went to check what it said.

_You don't open this door in 1 minute I will go and take my yummy take out with me and make you sleep alone. -Your Bitch _

He smiled at the 'Your Bitch' part and opened the door.

She was sitting against the wall eating some curry chicken out of the box.

"Gonna invite me in?" She asked.

"No I'm gonna steal your food and lock the door." He said. She just looked at him and didn't respond. "Oh get in here." He groaned and waited for her to finagle getting up and getting the bag and coming in. She went and sat on his couch and kept eating.

He sat next to her and grabbed her wrist guiding her cheap wooden chop sticks to his mouth instead. From then on they rotated bites when he didn't manage to steal extra ones.

When the food was finished he laid down resting his head in her lap and propped his legs up on the edge of the couch. Sarah played with his hair, "You smell like Whiskey." She said

"You smell like cinnamon spices." He said.

"The shampoo." She told him.

"The whiskey." He responded with a sigh.

"Got anymore?" She asked.

"Yeah you don't need it though." He said.

"Come on don't you remember how to take advantage of a girl?" She teased.

"I don't think it counts if you are already in her lap." He shot back.

"Touche." She smiled. "I'm tired anyway."

"Tease." He said.

"Too bad." She smiled

"You staying?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as if it was the expected and required answer.

"Then get undressed I've made a new rule." He told her. "No clothes in my bed." He told her.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Come on." He said getting up.


End file.
